Kenneth P. Higgins Institute of Science Paranormal Studies Lab (Web Site)
Kenneth P. Higgins Institute of Science Paranormal Studies Lab is the website owned and operated by Sony for Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). The ParanormalStudiesLab.com URL was hidden in the film's trailer. Spook Central: Ghostbusters 2016 Reboot Trailer & Hidden Website Found!!! (March 3, 2016) History As of March 3, 2016, the website had four sections: Latest Findings, Equipment, Schematics, and About Us. The Latest Findings had a "Busting Ghosts with Science" Featurette. Equipment had images of the PKE Meter, Ghost Trap, and Proton Pack. Schematics had schematics of the Ecto-1, Ghost Trap, and Proton Pack. The About Us had a brief bio about the institute reading, "The Higgins Institute of Science is home to today's brightest minds and most advanced technology. Together, we are dedicated to furthering mankind's reach in this world and the next." There was also what appears to be the institute's motto "Imagine. Invent. Inspire." The institute's crest also reveals it was founded in 2004. Latest Findings March 3, 2016 In the "Busting Ghosts with Science" featurette, James Maxwell is featured. He is a Senior Fellow Post Doctorate Physicist at the MIT Laboratory for Nuclear Science and consulted on the movie's equipment. He would read what the writers came up with and pitch his own suggestions. In this featurette, Maxwell talks about the Proton Pack. He talks about how the original version had a cyclotron which had two electrodes and the particle starts in the middle then spirals outward gaining speed. For the new pack, a synchrotron was used. It can vary the magnetic field in a ring. For the synchrotron to work, it would then need superconducting magnets that are compact. To keep the magnets cold, there has to be a cryogen system and liquid helium.Paranormal Studies Lab "Busting Ghosts with Science" 00:30-01:15 3/3/16 James Maxwell says: "The cyclotron you have two electrodes and your particle starts in the middle and spirals outward gaining speed so I think, well, this is now, we're gonna use a synchrotron which are no longer spirals. You actually can vary the magnetic field in a ring. Well, in order to have a synchrotron, there probably has to be superconducting because you're going to be using very high magnetic fields and have to be compact, so you need a superconducting magnetic field which means you probably have to have cryogens. So you need a source of liquid helium to keep my magnets cold. Let's put like a cryo cooler in there to get some active cooling. Particle accelerators are real. Superconducting magnets are real. The big leaps of faith are actually doing it in the space that's allowed. It's been really fun to look at the cool ideas the writers come up with and me to say 'That's a really cool idea. How about you do this?' And this would be a little better." Maxwell also noted one of his colleagues worked closely with production to make sure the equations that appear throughout the movie such as on blackboards and papers scattered around the laboratory were scientifically accurate. Paranormal Studies Lab "Busting Ghosts with Science" 01:16-01:25 3/3/16 James Maxwell says: "One of my colleagues at MIT, she's been working with them very closely to make sure that the blackboards and all the papers you see strewn around the laboratory are accurate." Equipment March 3, 2016 The Equipment section had images of the: *PKE Meter *Ghost Trap *Proton Pack Schematics March 3, 2016 The Schematics section had schematics of the: *Ecto-1 *Ghost Trap *Proton Pack About Us March 3, 2016 The About Us section had a brief bio about the institute. References External Links *Kenneth P. Higgins Institute of Science Paranormal Studies Lab Gallery Website ParanormalStudiesLab_Website2016-03-03.png|March 3, 2016 ParanormalStudiesLab_Website2016-03-03_complete.png|March 3, 2016 (complete) Equipment ParanormalStudiesLab3302016Equipment1.jpg|Ghost Trap, March 3, 2016 ParanormalStudiesLab3302016Equipment2.jpg|Proton Pack, March 3, 2016 ParanormalStudiesLab3302016Equipment3.jpg|Ecto-1, March 3, 2016 ParanormalStudiesLab3302016Equipment4.jpg|PKE Meter, March 3, 2016 ParanormalStudiesLab3302016Equipment5.jpg|PKE Meter, March 3, 2016 Schematics ParanormalStudiesLab3302016Schematics1.jpg|Proton Pack, March 3, 2016 ParanormalStudiesLab3302016Schematics3.jpg|Trap, March 3, 2016 ParanormalStudiesLab3302016Schematics4.jpg|Ecto-1, March 3, 2016 Category:Websites